


Day 11 - Peridot

by rainofgrenades



Series: Sheith Month 2017 [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, Gift, M/M, Peridot - Freeform, Teacher-Student Relationship, garrison days mention, general mention of all the paladins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainofgrenades/pseuds/rainofgrenades
Summary: “It’s beautiful, Keith. I don’t know what to say to thank you. It means a lot-…”Keith’s hands on his nape shut him up, and so did the kiss Keith dragged him into.“You can thank me in silence, Takashi.”





	Day 11 - Peridot

**Author's Note:**

> Confused but still working...  
> Fanarts for my #SheithMonth fics by: space-mull3t.tumblr.com

**S** taring at the little stone on his pillow, Keith’s hands hurt, but he didn’t mind.  
It was a greenish, rounded stone, white and yellow glows showing inside it, and weighted so little Keith had been afraid of losing it every time he carried it with him.  
  
He sighed, recalling to his mind the efforts his teammates put in it.  
  
He asked for help to Pidge first.  
While flying in the Castle, stargazing from one of the windows, a familiar meteorite entered one of the nearest planets’ atmosphere, and he remembered, and planned.  
He thought it would be easy to find some of those stones in outer space, but he wasn’t so used to the Altean searching network and he wasn’t sure if in this sector the search would be useful, but in less than a minute Pidge gave him the coordinates for his target.  
  
Leaving with Red for a “patrol fly”, he landed on a green, smooth planet. The smell of iron was overwhelming, it was like tasting blood with the back of his tongue, and Keith let his eyes stare wide open at the wonderful, unbelievable landscape: huge crystals decorated the view, everything painted in green and yellow, while the little ground not covered in it was pure steel, with cracks opening into caves full of the same green.  
He felt his heart twitch in his ribcage, but he wasted no time. He hadn’t much time.  
  
The first, olive crest available got clenched by Red’s jaws, the powerful mechanical joints proceeding in severe the tip from his massive base only to let it crash on the ground the next moment.  
Still too big.  
Keith pushed his Lion down, claws pointed exactly at the core of the stone, hitting it so it exploded in a million pieces.  
The next quarter got spent in finding the perfect splinter, but eventually he returned to the Castle of Lions.  
  
Next one was Lance. Keith didn’t know why, but his soul directed him to the Blue Paladin for the design of the stone, and Lance, after a bit of teasing, didn’t disappoint him: the idea they came up with was so delicate and perfect Keith didn’t mind the sarcastic comments that waved him goodbye from the door with Lance’s hand.  
  
And then Hunk, who gladly cut and carved the stone to the point Keith wanted, and, just like he did with the others, Keith avoided his questions.  
“It’s a gift” were the only words he stated, ignoring any further request of information.  
He wasn’t even sure why he was doing it, but he felt like he needed to do it, so explaining a thing like that to someone else felt impossible.  
  
Allura was suspicious when he asked for one of her golden necklaces. He knew they were pure gold, and it was the last thing he needed for his project.  
She tried to ask some questions too, brows furred in inquisitiveness at Keith’s “it’s for an experiment”, but she didn’t mind too much giving him one, considering how gold was the less precious metal Alteans wore.  
  
He melted it, covering one side of the stone with it, creating a nest for the light green crystal and even a hook at his top. Then, art took over his fingers, and molten gold shaped itself into one of the best things he ever created.  
  
Now it was the last time he would have seen it, settling nicely on his palm, light reflecting on it in a playful, almost too happy way.  
  
Keith knew it was _him_ feeling those things, and he felt kind of stupid and embarrassed too, closing his fingers on the small object. Then, with another sigh, he stood up, swallowing all the thoughts and walking in the halls of the Castle.  
  
He was there, looking out the window in the hallway next to the training deck, sweat still keeping his white hair stuck to his forehead, water held high and arm around his chest.  
Shiro smiled, noticing Keith.  
“Hey there, Paladin. Came for your late training?”  
  
Keith swallowed, shaking his head and forcing himself to get close to Shiro. He looked out at the stars for a while, trying to put the words in a decent sentence. But he then gave up.  
  
“I made a thing. _We_ made a thing. I-…well, it’s three years since you found me” Keith swallowed again at the way Shiro’s brow arched, and he knew he was supposed to explain even if Shiro knew what he was talking about. “At the Garrison, _Mr. Shirogane and his weird Cadet_ , you know?” Keith’s eyes swayed to the side at Shiro’s grin, but he raised his fist and opened it palm up to the other, the small, fragile golden chain hanging between them “Happy anniversary, Sir”  
  
Shiro was staring at that thing with indescribable surprise: wide-eyed, he took it with his free hand, letting the light hit it from every side.  
The small, round peridot stood out at the center of what looked like a golden, rough edged stone, like a piece of shattered rock. It was designed in a triangular way, a weird, imperfect arrowhead, and it turned around himself three or four times while Shiro was examining every tiny crack.  
  
“It’s beautiful, Keith. I don’t know what to say to thank you. It means a lot-…”  
  
Keith’s hands on his nape shut him up, and so did the kiss Keith dragged him into.  
“You can thank me in silence, Takashi.”

 

****

 

“This is not an emerald” Keith pointed, index touching the glass over a green stone.  
  
“No, it’s not, exactly. That’s a peridot. It’s a silicate, and its structure is unstable on Earth, so it’s rare and mostly comes from pallasite meteorites” the grey uniform appeared in front of Keith; the room was filled with students of Keith’s course, but somehow his instructor always ended up near him.  
  
“Peridot”, Keith repeated, eyes closing for a second “August birthstone, helps with body health and mental issues. Set in gold, it brings a peaceful sleep, keeping nightmares away.”  
His younger self’s knowledge about stones spoke without his consent, but the look on Mr. Shirogane’s face wasn’t making fun of his weird passions.  
  
“Nightmares, you say? Know someone who needs a bit of this?”  
  
Keith shook his head, smiling back at the teacher; he wasn’t having nightmares. To be honest it was quite the opposite now that _Shiro_ and he were growing so _close_.  
  
“Then give me its formula, Cadet, or you’ll fail your next test.”


End file.
